


take the damn jacket

by KishkaeStuff



Series: The Gay Babes [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Short, awe it's fluffy, like really short, no angst for once, this made me feel happy inside, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishkaeStuff/pseuds/KishkaeStuff
Summary: Mukuro's cold after her date with Kyouko.That's it.~~yay oneshotsreally short





	take the damn jacket

Mukuro and her girlfriend of two months, Kyouko Kirigiri, were walking home after their date. They went to the park nearby, they ate with each other, and talked to each other. At this point, Mukuro realized she probably should have brought a jacket, or maybe not have worn a tank top. She thought the gloves and hat were enough for the season, since it wasn't very cold, but it was nighttime and took a turn for the winter weather.  
   

"Ikusaba." Kyouko said coldly. Mukuro realized her voice was probably more cold than the weather.

"Huh?" Mukuro looked up at her.

"Take my jacket." 

"No, I'm fine. I don't want you to be cold." Mukuro insisted. After all, if Kyouko was freezing then Mukuro would blame herself for messing up again. She didn't need a jacket, she'd been through blizzards before and didn't get frostbite.

"This isn't war, Ikusaba." Mukuro stayed still, they had only been dating and got "official" a few weeks ago, but she was already able to guess her thoughts. "Take my jacket."

"I'm okay, really." Mukuro stared up at her, she bit back a nervous smile.

Kyouko sighed and took off her jacket, placing it on Mukuro's shoulders. "Put it on."

"Fine." Mukuro put her jacket on and she didn't feel cold. "Oh my god it's so warm in this.." She thought. "I'm not giving this back.."  
   

    They walked back to the car they drove to their date and got in, driving back to Kyouko's home. In an estimated time of ten minutes, they were back and they went to Kyouko's living room, sitting on the couch.

"Did you enjoy our date?" Kyouko asked.

Mukuro stared at her. "Yeah. I did. But I like being close to you more." She hugged Kyouko tightly and rested her head on Kyouko's shoulder. She looked up to see Kyouko smiling, and Mukuro did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired
> 
> happy birthday to me


End file.
